Growing Pains
by amethyst noir
Summary: “You’re not cupid, Relena.” Heero grabbed her willowy fingers and kissed them lightly. “Now, can we go back to bed and worry about this later?” 1xR, 2xH, 3x4, 5xS...prequel/side story to "When Roses Bloom in December"
1. You're not cupid Relena

**A/N:** Ok...so everyone who read/reviewed "When Roses Bloom in December" has been requesting a sequel or something to go with it...well this is it. It's a long project that will eventually encompass "When Roses..." I hope people will enjoy this mishmash of love stories following somewhat of a plot and time line. This story includes most characters from Gundam Wing, but it will vary characters/stories in each chapter. Thank you, and review if you like it! (Main Characters: 1xR, 2xH, 3x4, 5xS)

**Disclaimer:** Nope, unfortunately I don't own Gundam Wing, but I promise to put them all back when I'm done, relatively unharmed :)

* * *

_Love is not love unless it's madness_.

...

**Growing Pains**

**Chapter 1: You're not cupid, Relena**

"_It's not okay to make you wait, to make you wonder why I can't hold you close and give you hope that this will be alright. I've gotta figure it out, before I lose you, love," -Erin McCarley, Gotta Figure This Out_

* * *

_AC 203_

_Colony L2-52109_

"Relena." Hilde sighed, running thin fingers through her short, inky hair. She brought her blue eyes up to meet her friend's own again. "It's...complicated. You don't understand."

"You're right, I don't. You have the love of your life right in front of you and you refuse to admit it to yourself or him...or anyone else for that matter," Relena responded, grinning through the communicator's monitor slyly.

She and Hilde had been keeping in touch routinely since they had met nearly two years before under certain perilous circumstances. At first it had been more or less because their male companions were relatively in the same line of work, but now it was because of their bond as maturing young women in the need to often lay their problems out for one another...and possibly the fact that they were both having constant problems in the love department of their lives.

Hilde shrugged softly, giving the other girl a weak smile. "Duo is half of me; half of my life. He pays half the bills, buys half the food. He's the only guy I can stand talking to for hours on end and who l share my deepest thoughts with. He's my rock, he supports me in everything I do. He understands me and he never pushes me away when I need him. Why would I mess up what's already so perfect? How lucky am I already? Why add lover to the list?"

Relena's cheeks went pink at Hilde's choice of words. "Having Duo as..." She thought for a moment and opted for a more appropriate word other than 'lover,' "...as a _boyfriend_ wouldn't mess those things up. It would only make them better...right?"

A tall frame filled the doorway of Hilde's bedroom, showing Duo's arrival directly behind his roommate. He cocked an eyebrow, backing away slowly as he caught a glimpse of Relena and Hilde's faces.

"What? What are you staring at?"

* * *

_Earth_

"Heero?" Relena's voice was soft, contented, and a tiny bit concerned. She and the Prussian blue eyed man were laying molded and intertwined perfectly in each other's arms. The morning sun peeked through the room's thin, vanilla curtains, playing shadows and sparkles of light throughout the bedroom.

"Hmm?" Heero's breath was warm on her bare skin. His lips traveled up her shoulder as he waited for what she had to say next.

"Does Duo love Hilde?"

Heero closed his eyes tightly, allowed his muscles to tighten for only a second, and then opened them again. Relena rolled slightly so that she was facing him, her own crystalline eyes searching his face for an answer.

"Why are we talking about Maxwell...this early...while we're still in bed?" Heero wondered softly, only a hint of irritation seeping through his exterior.

Relena smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry...it's just...they've been on my mind lately."

He buried his face in the crook of her supple neck affectionately. "And why is that?"

"Neither of them will admit that they're perfect for each other."

Heero sighed, not enjoying where their morning chat had taken them, but knowing full well he would be unable to change to subject due to Relena's strong will.

"I suppose he must love her...how long have they been living with each other and he hasn't put the moves on her yet?"

Relena laughed, pushing her fingertips against his once again wondering lips until he was facing her once more. It was such an un-Heero thing to say, but for some reason it made complete sense to her.

"You're right, you know." She paused watching his unchanging expression. "I think they're good for one another...I just wish they could see that."

"You're not cupid, Relena." Heero grabbed her willowy fingers and kissed them lightly. "Now, can we go back to bed and worry about this later?"

"Back to bed, hmm?" Relena's eyes twinkled with playful laughter. Heero returned it with a roguish grin and pulled the silky covers over their heads, veiling them from the troubles of the world and Relena's new preoccupation with the quintessential plights of ignorant love.

* * *

_Colony L2-52109_

The hallway light flickered on above her head, illuminating her sleep deprived body, tear stained cheeks, and pink tinged eyes. Hilde snuffled once, took a deep breath and felt a tremor of relief tingle through her body.

Her gaze shifted from the light switch to her bare toes to the bedroom door across from her own. Behind the worn mahogany, deep asleep like most of the L2 colony, was the root of her recent tears.

Hilde pushed her legs forward, opening the door a crack, watching the silvery slit of light hit the dark form sleeping soundly, buried in a deep layer of blankets with curious eyes. She walked in calmly on the balls of her feet, cat-like, not making a sound. She knelt by the edge of his bed, staring, immersed in his features. _Duo._

She shook her head lightly, suddenly feeling silly about the whole situation. But she couldn't peel her eyes away from his form. Sinewy arms of tanned muscle wrapped tightly around his pillow, half of his face hidden beneath the folds of the milky white cushion.

Hilde pursed her lips as she gazed at this sleeping version of Duo. Why did she have such a problem with admitting it? Relena was right. She wanted him, she needed him. Why couldn't she just tell _him_ that?

Her hand trembled as she reached out to brush his ribbony bangs of chestnut silk from his forehead. Her quick breathing pulsed through the gossamer thin strands, rustling them against his skin.

Two pools of violet ebony suddenly assaulted her. Duo's voice was rough with sleep. "Hilde? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly, a pink flush burning across her cheeks. She pulled back her hand jerkily. "I just...couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to wake _me_ up?" Duo's eyes trembled with sarcasm as he grinned at the petite woman kneeling beside him. She smiled nervously back at him, feeling completely embarrassed by the awkward situation that only she seemed to realize was taking place.

She sat back on her haunches as Duo kept gazing at her. Finally realizing that maybe he had been staring at her for slightly too long he averted his gaze, running a hand over his face and shaking off what was left of his exhaustion.

"I'm sorry that I woke you, Duo." Hilde bit her lip but gave him a tiny smile. "I'll let you get back to sleep."

"No worries Hilde. I'm awake now and so are you." Duo's tone was sincere as he twiddled absently with his bed mussed braid. "Want some hot chocolate? I bet there's a really good bad movie on at this hour."

Hilde grinned for real this time as Duo pulled himself out of bed and stretched his tall frame. As the two headed for the kitchen, however, her happiness faded a few ounces. "As long as we can find something other than a dumb chick flick this should be a worthwhile venture. I hate that mushy love stuff."

Hilde followed him silently, her head shaking slightly, and plopped herself down on their threadbare couch while Duo searched for a couple of clean mugs.

Duo Maxwell. The blindest man to ever walk the earth. He had faults...many faults. But his pros vastly outweighed the cons. Hilde had a school girl crush on him and wished to high heaven that she didn't.

But at that moment she had a major epiphany.

No matter what she did, there was one thing she knew for certain. She loved Duo, all of Duo. His quirks, his irks, his ridiculous smile, his hair, his laugh, his wise ass mouth, his incorrigible obliviousness.

And since she couldn't do anything about it, Hilde made a decision: she would make Duo Maxwell profess his love for her no matter what it took...fairness be damned. Rules and chick flicks were overrated anyways, right?

* * *

Edit: 3/10/10 (not anything drastic, just a minor revamp)

* * *

To be continued


	2. I was sort of wondering if

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long. But, my muse is back and refreshed. Onward we go...

* * *

**Growing Pains**

**Chapter 2: I was sort of wondering if...well if Relena...you know...talks to you?**

"_'Cause you give me something, that makes me scared, alright. This could be nothing, but I'm willing to give it a try. Please give me something, 'cause someday I might know my heart," -James Morrison, You Give Me Something_

* * *

_AC 203_

_Earth_

_Three weeks later..._

The midnight blue dress hit right below her knees showing off her smooth, creamy legs modestly. The chiffon straps across her petite shoulders flowed pixie like when she moved and the simple beading across the chest highlighted her womanly features inconspicuously.

Still Hilde was unsure.

She spun slowly in front of the mirror, her sky blue eyes full of concern. "I just don't know..."

"You look gorgeous," Relena assured her for the third time that evening, adjusting her own flowing, black Chanel gown. Both girls had been getting ready for just over two hours and Hilde was getting tired of the formal attire already.

She and Duo had both been invited to attend Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlain-Yuy's twenty-second birthday party--which was more of a red carpet affair than a simple birthday--and Hilde was trying to use it to her advantage, but her obvious lack in self-confidence was holding her back more than usual lately.

She shook her head lightly, the dark curls framing her eloquent features bobbing with the movement. "_You_ look gorgeous, Relena."

Relean smiled, sighing quietly at her friend. "He will agree with me, you know." Fixing a diamond studded pin holding her spirally up-do Relena saw Hilde's face go crimson in the mirror. Her smile widened.

* * *

Heero was buttoning his white tuxedo shirt slowly and meticulously when there was a quick knock on the door to the dressing room. Before he could even open his mouth to request as to who it was, however, the door was opened and a frustrated looking Duo Maxwell walked in.

Heero rolled his eyes silently. "Patience is not one of your better virtues."

Duo proceeded to unceremoniously plop down into a leather upholstered chair and gave the other man a pointed look. "I knocked."

If Heero was one to laugh he would have done so. "What do you need Maxwell?"

Duo watched as Heero expertly tied his black silk tie. It had taken Duo a good ten minutes to get his own to be that perfect. "Can't a guy just visit his friend without a particular reason?"

"Hn. Not you." Heero's answer was quick and Duo could have sworn he saw a smirk flash across his face. _The princess is good for him I guess,_ Duo thought picturing Relena's kind smile in his mind.

He sighed and sunk deeper into the chair, playing with the end of his freshly braided hair. "Actually I was sort of wondering if...well if Relena...you know...talks to you?"

Heero's dark eyes flashed amusedly. "Yes, we do occasionally hold conversations."

Duo shook his head, rolling his eyes. "That's not what I meant. I _mean_ does Relena ever talk to you about...'girl stuff?'"

Heero turned from the mirror to face his friend. "Girl stuff?" He paused, mocking thoughtfulness. "Like make-up and shoes?"

This time Duo sat up and furrowed his eyebrows seriously. "I mean does she ever tell you about conversations she's had with...I don't know...Hilde, for example?"

Heero's mind back tracked to the tiresome too-early-in-the-morning and too-still-in-bed conversation he had held with Relena a few weeks earlier.

_"Heero?" Relena's voice was soft, contented, and a tiny bit concerned._

_ "Hmm?" Heero's breath was warm on her bare skin. _

_ "Does Duo love Hilde?"_

Heero's grimace was nearly unnoticeable.

"Well?" Duo pressed, shifting his feet uneasily.

"Why do you ask?" Heero wondered, avoiding the direct question as he attempted to pin his shirt with the gold cuff links Relena had practically thrown at him before their first "date" which turned out to be a boring and nerve wracking political gala wherein he felt gold cuff links were not the most important asset he could have had on him.

Duo shook his head, looking truly puzzled. "I don't know. She's just been different lately. She's been on the communicator with Relena more than usual."

"Is that a problem? They _are_ friends." Heero turned to check his appearance in the mirror to avoid Duo's wondering gaze.

"I get that...but..._we_ don't ever talk on the communicator," Duo shot back , his voice unconfident.

Heero's shoulders tightened. "That's different."

"Yeah." There was a silent pause and Heero allowed his muscles to slacken. "Hey, you never answered my question, Heero!"

Heero closed his eyes, annoyed. He didn't want to lie to Duo. No matter how much he pretended they weren't friends he knew they were. But, he had promised Relena he wouldn't talk to Duo--or anyone for that matter--about any of her concerns and Relena came first in his book.

"The only thing I've ever heard regarding her communications with Hilde was about their dresses for the party tonight." He dared not turn around to give his guiltiness away. Even though his features were emotionless Duo somehow always had a way of reading him.

Before Duo could reply there came a swift, staccato knocking at the door. "You have a visitor." The door opened and the annoyed looking face of Preventer Wufei Chang appeared. "An authorized one this time." He gave Duo a sharp look.

Duo shrugged at the Chinese man. "A good Preventer never leaves his post."

Before a war could rage between the two hot headed men, Heero stepped in. "Who?" He addressed his and Relena's "bodyguard" for the evening.

Relena, at the firm request of her brother, Milliardo, had allowed Preventer level security for the festivities and so Wufei and his subordinates were stationed randomly about the Peacecraft mansion, though he, being the commanding officer for the night was in charge of the Vice Foreign Minister and her husband, regardless of their previous friendship and Heero's grudging annoyance about being looked after.

However, Heero's question was answered not by Wufei, but by the previously mentioned visitor. "Wonderful to see you all again my friends." Quatre's voice was light and calm as he entered the dressing room, followed by a slightly curious Wufei, who had all but forgotten his important position at the arrival of this unexpected guest.

"Quatre?" Heero wondered, not so much rude as just confused. He looked to Wufei for an answer, but the Preventer's only response was a slight shrug.

Duo, on the other hand, met Quatre's smile with a lanky hug. "How long's it been Quat-man? How've you been? Where's Trowa?"

At the mention of the mysterious Trowa Barton's name Heero again looked to Wufei who looked back at him yet again unknowingly. Heero furrowed his brows.

"Trowa...will not be joining me this evening," Quatre answered quietly. Though his smile had only faded minimally, all three men could tell something was not quite right with the petite Arabian man.

"Hey, what's up Quatre?" Duo asked more tentatively. Quatre's turquoise eyes were still as he gazed at the braided man before him. Wufei cleared his throat uncomfortably and Heero kept silent, waiting.

Finally Quatre's muteness broke, though his voice quavered. "Everything's fine." He shut his mouth frustrated with his lack of composure, swallowed, ran his eyes over the concerned faces of his three acquaintances and began again. "Trowa and I...had a...fight, I suppose."

Heero stepped forward at this, sensing Quatre's pained air and not quite sure how to phrase anything comforting. Wufei leaned gently against the door in quiet study of the blond man. Duo, being Duo, spoke first. "Lover's quarrel?" A sharp elbow found it's way into his side easily.

As the mouthy man tried to fight an oncoming coughing fit, Heero, the owner of the strategically placed elbow, moved to appease Quatre's shocked looking face. "Apologies Quatre. You know how he is..."

"No. No, it's fine, Heero." A smile misted across Quatre's face again and he straightened his shoulders. "Really. I'm sure I'm over reacting. He just...said he needed to leave for a little while. That doesn't mean anything, right?" Although, as Quatre began speaking about Trowa--without actually mentioning his partner's name--his demeanor changed back to wilting.

Duo coughed a few times, but seeing as how his counterparts weren't about to answer he took the initiative. "Right, Quatre." He placed a steadying hand on Heero's nearby shoulder, coughed once more, and squeezed his fingers over the muscle, whispering in his friend's ear: "See, I can say good things when you give me a chance."

"Hn." Heero brushed Duo's hand off his tense shoulder. He decided to take a new tactic. "Quatre. I'm glad you decided to attend. Relena will be happy to see you."

"Yes, I'm glad I could make it. I miss it here." He gestured to the view of the sun setting over the mansion's front lawn from the room's window. "It's good to visit."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. It was evident that, despite the slightly distracting few sentences of conversation, Quatre was still thinking about the stoic man that had so recently and abruptly left his life.

When the small man spoke next, his voice was easy, but breathless. "You're all looking well." His eyes scrutinized his black Italian leather shoes carefully. Duo fidgeted uneasily.

Before anyone was forced to come up with a response, Wufei's hand held radio crackled to life and a mixture of what sounded like code and gibberish was heard from the other line.

"Well," he looked up uneasily at his three companions. One on the edge of breakdown, one who's nerves were rapidly finding him again, and one who gave no signs of emotion, though Wufei knew it was there. He straightened his Preventer's jacket and holstered his radio. "The party's about to start."

* * *

To be continued


	3. You know Mr Winner, I've always thought

**Growing Pains**

**Chapter 3: You know Mr. Winner, I've always thought of you as a very attractive man**

"_She's got you high and you don't even know yet, open your mind, believe it's gonna to come true, keep romance alive and hope she's gonna to tell you," -Mumm-Ra, She's Got You High_

_

* * *

_

The Peacecraft mansion was a formidably elegant structure. But the inside was an even more awesome sight. The dining room, which from some people's perspective may have been considered more of a ball room, was decorated with lofty, white curtains on it's floor to ceiling windows and the pillars leading to the doorway of the veranda overlooking the back gardens were wrapped with dusty rose tinted ribbons. To match, large flower arrangements of white and light pink roses, fuchsia carnations, white daisies and queen anne's lace were placed strategically about the room and on the fifteen tables scattered about the large hall. Every chair was adorned with a dusty rose colored ribbon and the tables were each covered with creamy table cloths. Three crystal chandeliers glowed in the evening light creating fantastic patterns on the shadows of the ceiling.

"It's heavenly." Milliardo Peacecraft overheard a woman say as she entered the grand room with her husband, one of Relena's many advisors whom he could not put a name to.

Milliardo sighed, rolling his shoulders that were currently being confined by the black tuxedo he was wearing. His icy blue eyes roamed the room, making contact with the Preventers stationed at every entrance and the ones watching from the overhead balcony hallway. A delicate hand was laid on his arm.

"Stop worrying." Lucrezia's voice was soft in his ear. She rested her chin on his shoulder and kissed the edge of his jaw soothingly.

He turned his eyes so he was looking at her sideways. "I'm not worrying."

"You look worried." Noin's hand traveled up his arm sending shivers through his muscles and reached up to play with a lock of his platinum bangs. His own hand shot up and took hers tightly, but instead of chastising her, he kissed the tips of her fingers gently. "I just want Relena to have a wonderful birthday."

Noin smiled and blew a stray piece of dark hair from her face. "You know she will."

"I know..." Milliardo hesitated, gazing back out at the guests gathering at the dinner tables. A string quartet sat perched in the corner of the room, going over their pieces silently before the party began. Relena would be arriving soon, along with Heero who would have his eyes open like usual. Still Milliardo was anxious, as always, when it came to his Relena.

"Always the protective older brother." Noin's eyes shined with amusement. She brushed the front of her wine colored, slim fitting cocktail dress. "She'll be fine." She grasped his hand sweetly. "Besides, she's got Heero, hasn't she?"

It always amazed Milliardo how easily Lucrezia could read his mind.

* * *

Heero slid his hand around Relena's waist soothingly, eyeing the blank looking stare on her radiant face. "Alright?"

"Hmm?" She blinked and turned to him. "Oh, just thinking." He held her gaze easily. The curls framing her cheeks had loosened slightly by the night's activities, but she did not look as tired as she was acting. The head table at which they were currently sitting had become fairly desolate, whether guests were dancing, mingling, or had retired for the night already, there was a surplus of privacy for the couple at the moment.

Heero leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips which in turn made Relena's complexion glow pink; he was never one for public displays of affection. "Happy Birthday Relena."

She smiled widely, but returned her gaze to the rest of the room around them. "I know you don't like discussing it...dear...but..." Heero's face went blank. "Did you talk with Duo at all earlier?"

How had it suddenly become a trend to speak about Maxwell whenever they were sharing an intimate moment? Heero leaned back an inch, but didn't remove his eyes from his wife. "We spoke."

Relena's features brightened curiously and she moved closer to him, closing the gap that he had recently created. "About?"

Heero furrowed his brows slightly. Why was Relena so curious with Hilde and Duo's love life? Or lack thereof to be exact. He cleared his throat. "About your friendship with Hilde."

"That's it?" Her lips pursed. "Nothing about...inner turmoil or unspoken emotions?"

"Isn't that a bit melodramatic?" A hint of a smirk wound its way onto his lips.

"You're no help."

"What do you need Relena?"

She huffed a sigh and turned her eyes back to the dance floor, Heero followed her gaze. Hilde had her head rested against Duo's shoulder as they danced a very slow waltz. The two melted in perfectly with the other couples around them, as if they truly were "together" rather than just ignorant roommates. Hilde's eyes were closed and a soft smile graced her petite lips while Duo glanced down at her every few seconds affectionately as if he wasn't sure exactly what was taking place, but scared that it would end too soon.

"They're perfect." Relena's voice was nothing more than a passionate whisper. Heero looked to her and back to the two companions swaying slowly together and eventually back to her again. Maybe she _was_ right. After all she had been right about _them_ from the moment she'd met him.

* * *

Quatre Winner ran a long finger around the rim of his nearly empty champagne glass. The party had been enjoyable enough, it was wonderful to see everyone again, and being able to speak to Relena strictly on a casual basis was always a highlight for the politically intertwined businessman. But something was still not quite..._there_ for him.

He knew what it was, but he also refused to dwell on it.

Sipping the last few drops of bubbly liquid from the crystal champagne flute, he decided that maybe a touch of fresh air would do him good.

The Peacecraft estate was surrounded by many elegant balconies over looking countless gardens of roses and whatever flowers were in season. This ballroom's balcony looked out to a lightly trickling fountain of a Grecian looking woman and her child, crystalline blue water flowing from a pair of twin vases in their hands into a glistening tiled pool. Surrounding it were multitudes of white rose bushes and small flagstone walkways.

Quatre leaned against the marble railing admiring the beauty of the warm spring evening. He missed earth and it's simple splendors. The luminescent moon from far away, the crisp, untainted air. Even on his countless visits to the planet he was always cooped up in a conference room or office building; it was nice to be able to enjoy life's little pleasures relatively uninhibited for once.

Brushing a hand over his eyes Quatre realized just how tired he had become over the past few days. A sigh emanated from his lips and just before he was going to return to his lonely table a voice from behind startled him.

"Quatre Raberba Winner." The tone was light with a hint of sly remembrance. It was a voice he could never forget and it made him cringe ever so slightly inside.

Quatre turned to face Dorothy Catalonia with a friendly look in his aquamarine eyes, but the rest of his demeanor was quite standoffish. "How are you, Miss Catalonia?"

"Please, no formalities dear, you know you can call me Dorothy." Her crimson lips twitched into a gentle smirk as she gave him a once over, her peculiar brows raising as her eyes roamed the petite Arabian man.

"Yes, well..." Quatre cleared his throat uncomfortably. "_Dorothy_, it's been quite a while."

"It has. Too long I'd have to say." She flipped a strand of long ash blond hair over her shoulder. From first impressions, in Quatre's opinion, she hadn't changed much. "What have you been up to? I hear the name Winner quite a lot nowadays." Dorothy moved closer to him, her eyes shining with strange curiosity. Quatre back stepped until he hit the railing he'd been leaning against only a few moments before. He braced his hands against the smooth surface, heat forming at his cheeks.

"The family name is well known, yes." He scoured the rest of the balcony, but the moonlit shadows were very desolate.

"Oh, don't be so modest, Quatre." She ran a manicured finger over his starch white collar. The meeting had swiftly become more than problematic.

"Dorothy," his voice shook and may or may not have actually cracked.

"Why, you're making more money than the Vice Foreign Minister and her staff combined. One of the ESUN's leading young politicians." Her face glowed with excitement in the dim lighting surrounding the two.

Quatre furrowed his brows. "I am _not_ a politician, Dorothy."

She waved her slender hands casually, rolling her eyes. "It comes with the territory, dear."

_What is going on here?_ Quatre's mind went on overdrive as he stared slightly past Dorothy, not really focussing on anything in particular, purposefully of course.

Dorothy's soft fingers found their way to his jaw line, pulling until he was facing her again. Instinctively Quatre brought his own hand up to grasp hers and sweep it away from his face. "Dorothy, is there something I can help you with?"

Her laugh was sly and nearly sincere. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?" She grinned, catlike. "Can't an old friend just want to...catch up?"

He had never once in his life considered Dorothy a friend, not hardly even an acquaintance. Her body pressed closer to his own, a suggestive shiver running between them. Quatre swallowed and kept his composure. "I think I'll be going now."

"Oh, don't leave so soon." She laid her forearm comfortably against his neck and shoulder and ran her thumb against the nape of his neck. Quatre went to push her away, but was stifled by the awkward placement of his hands and the unsteady disposition of his body weight.

"Dorothy, please." It was more a plead of embarrassment than one of begging. Ignoring him she moved her silk encased hips and red glossed lips towards him sensually. Quatre could smell the sweet, pungent scent of alcohol laced on her breath now.

"You know Mr. Winner, I've always thought of you as a very attractive man. I don't go for those roguish types, I'm much more partial to the sensitive ones." Before he could respond Dorothy's lips closed in on his own, pushing hard and passionately. Quatre's eyes closed for only a fraction of a second before widening in shock and discomposure.

Before her champagne tainted tongue could explore any more than it had, Quatre managed to pull away and break the seal she had so suddenly and expertly created. "Dorothy, get a hold of yourself!"

"Oh, don't be such a prude!" she squealed, lunging in for more. This time Quatre found his footing and placed his hands firmly on her uncovered shoulders. She was intoxicated, that was certainly clear now, but he wasn't exactly sure how to handle the situation. It wasn't like he'd had to deal with anything like this before. Sure, aiding in the liberation of the ESUN he could do, dealing with an ardently drunk woman on the other hand...

"Miss Catalonia, please take your...amorous impulses elsewhere. _I_ am _not_ interested." His voice was firm, but not harsh. Before allowing her a rebuttal, Quatre extricated himself from his previously pinned position and walked briskly back into the ballroom, the coolness of the night not able to calm the violently hot flush that had so instantaneously manifested on his cheeks.

* * *

"Duo?" His eyes dropped to meet Hilde's wondering gaze. After growing tired of the nights main festivities, the two had found a comfortable spot perched on a small window seat in the foyer outside the ballroom. Duo sat back against the small slice of wall next to the large window, his legs supporting the tired form of his best friend.

"Yeah?" Having his attention, Hilde sat up slightly on her elbow to make the connection of a more serious conversation.

She breathed once, deeply and asked, "How many girls do you think you've been with?"

Duo laughed, not a mocking laugh, just simply an amused one. Hilde blushed, but glared at him to try and hide it. "What?"

"It's just a funny question." He grinned at her. "I wasn't expecting it." He began to chuckle again, closing his eyes and shaking his head, as if her question was just a joke.

Hilde's hand slapped down on his thigh hard. Duo's eyes opened and stared at her incredulously. "Jesus, Hild, what was that for?" It didn't hurt him any, but he hadn't been expecting _that_ either.

"I'm being serious here," she huffed. "How long have we been living together now? And I don't know hardly a thing about you."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Yes you do Hilde, you know plenty more than most about me."

"I don't know anything about your dating history. Half the time I don't know where you're going or with whom, and--"

"Since when are you so worried about this, Hild?" All amusement had left Duo's violet eyes now. "You're acting like you're my...girlfriend or something."

While watching Hilde's reaction Duo Maxwell consequentially decided that he would never in his life understand the intricate workings of the female mind.

Hilde pushed herself up roughly, dangling her bare feet over the side of the window seat and crossing her arms childishly, facing away from him. "I live with you. I thought I was your friend. Isn't that enough?" Her voice was venomous and made Duo cringe.

He reached his hand out to touch her back comfortingly but recoiled. "I've dated a few women. But, I've never held a serious relationship." He swallowed and tried to fight a blush as he went on. "I don't know exactly what you're looking for here Hilde. I guess...well...I've never been..." he screwed up his eyes and shut them tightly, trying to find the right words. "sexually intertwined with anyone before...?"

Hilde's head snapped towards Duo, his eyes still scrunched tight, a grimace on his reddened face. Hilde's own cheeks darkened slightly. He opened one eye, cautiously evaluating the scene in front of him. Her face was blank and so he opened his other eye, slightly less inhibited now.

The silence was thick before she spoke the first word. "Really?" her voice was quiet, but high pitched.

Duo nodded, embarrassed. He shrugged his shoulders and averted his eyes from her. "Now you know, okay?"

"Oh, Duo." Her voice was breathless and sympathetic, but her lips turned up into a pleasant smile. Never had she thought that Duo Maxwell was...well..._a virgin._

He scowled at her. "Happy?"

Hilde ignored him, giggling. "I bet you didn't get along with those other girls as well as you do with me, huh?"

It took a tense moment, but Duo's glower eventually turned into a smirk. "Sure thing, Hilde. I live with you don't I? That means I must like you, right?"

She smiled, her eyes sparkling with misty, unshed joy. "Right." Though the banter had a definite undertone, neither acknowledged it.

In a moment of spontaneous delight Hilde tackled him, nestling into his chest affectionately. Duo wrapped his lanky, toned arms around her and without thinking kissed the top of her head lightly.

That night, kissing had apparently become quite contagious.

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
